


Phone Static and Poor Audio Quality

by Just_All_Random



Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Boys Being Cute, Cheesy, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Skype, merry (late) christmas!!, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_All_Random/pseuds/Just_All_Random
Summary: It’s absolutely unfair how Giwook can literally do nothing, with phone static and poor audio quality, and Dongmyeong will just melt on the spot and feel like he’s going crazy.
Relationships: Lee Giwook | Cya/Son Dongmyeong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Phone Static and Poor Audio Quality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earlsmokey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlsmokey/gifts).



> Hi Jules ily!!!!! Sorry it’s little late and really short but I tried my best with the prompts!! I hope this pleases you bc i made sure to put as much fluff as possible (+ my signature cheesiness Into the mix heheh)
> 
> Merry (late) Christmas!!

Dongmyeong waits, tapping his fingers against his knees, rocking lightly back and forth as his phone continues to buzz, waiting for the receiver to pick it up. Then, an staticky image of the ceiling pops up before a boy enters the screen.

“Giwook!”

“ _Merry Christmas, ‘Myeong!_ ” Giwook cheers, a bright smile on his face. “ _Why’re you all squished under a table?_ ”

“Shh!” Dongmyeong presses his finger over pursed lips, shushing Giwook even though his phone’s audio was already quiet. “I’m under a desk by the way—and I lost Twister to talk to you because I’m lonely, so talk to me.”

Giwook giggles, soft and bright and honestly Dongmyeong was very close to melting on the spot to the wonderful sound that just blessed his ears.

“ _Looks like you’re playing hide and seek more than anything._ ” Giwook props his chin up on his palm, an amused grin playing on his lips. He looks weary in his slouch, however.

“Well, I will be once they finish that game,” Dongmyeong sighs, a pout on his lips.

“ _What’re you guys doing there anyways?_ ” Giwook curiously inquires.

“Dongju brought over some friends. You know Hwanwoong and Keonhee and all those people?”

“ _Oh really?_ ” The younger wears the pout now.

“What? Are you jealous?” Dongmyeong lightly scoffs. Giwook shuffles around in his bed, laying on his side with a dull expression.

“ _Yeah. My parents brought their friends over but they’re all parents with little kids less than half my age,_ ” he grumbles, yanking his comforter over his head and cocooning himself in blankets. Dongmyeong laughs at the human burrito Giwook became, his cheeks a little squished. He’s adorable, Dongmyeong has to continuously stop himself from cooing at the younger.

“Kids sound fun,” Dongmyeong enthusiastically says. Giwook immediately groans to that, plopping his face into his pillow.

“ _Seriously, they’re all, like, satan-spawns—and they’re so tiring! It’s like they never run out of energy!_ ” He complains.

“Wow, can’t believe I’m hearing this from you,” Dongmyeong stifles his laughter in favor of the other’s misery.

“ _It’s been a long day, ‘Myengie,_ ” Giwook sighs into his pillow, oozing ‘exhausted teen’.

“No wonder you sound so tired,” Dongmyeong lets a small giggle slip, Giwook peaking up from his pillow to narrow his eyes at the older. “We should just switch places—I’m great with kids!” Dongmyeong suggests, deflecting the glower directed at him. Giwook purses his lips, his cheek puffing out on one side in thought. It’s crazy how even through the phone static, Giwook is still unbelievably cute. Does Giwook even realize how cute he is on the daily? He probably does, it’d be no wonder as to why Dongmyeong is so fatally hurt by him and his adorableness everyday.

“ _Nah,_ ” Giwook shakes his head. “ _I just wanna keep talking to you, honestly._ ”

All air is then punched out of Dongmyeong’s lungs, and it’s just not even fair how he can’t squeal about it. How dare such an adorable baby that is Giwook say something so sweet? It does numbers to Dongmyeong’s heart, he doesn’t even know how he’s alive right now.

Dongmyeong flinches when he hears loud screams and cheers down the hall, snapped out of his love-stricken trance. He can hear Keonhee wailing in defeat and Hwanwoong laughing at his demise.

“A-Ah, well,” he stammers, easing back in to reality. “It sounds like they finished Twister.”

Giwook sulks, pouting, and Dongmyeong’s already-fatally-wounded heart has just been hit once more.

“ _Don’t leave me alone~_ ” Giwook whines cutely. Another hit, pretty hard too.

“Why’re you getting all cute now?” Dongmyeong tries to strike back, protect himself from these brutal attacks, but it’s no use.

“ _Because I want you to stay with me._ ”

And there it is—the fatal, life-or-death blow. Not only did that blow rip all the air out of Dongmyeong’s lungs but it has his brain completely short-circuiting and his heart taking off in a marathon, pounding a mile a minute. It’s absolutely unfair how Giwook can literally do nothing, with phone static and poor audio quality, and Dongmyeong will just melt on the spot and feel like he’s going crazy.

“ _You okay, ‘Myeong_?”

“I love you,” Dongmyeong quietly confesses, just a whisper of whatever air he has left blurted out in his lightheadedness.

A moment of silence passes, and Dongmyeong hasn’t even realized what he said yet. Until Giwook breaks out into a small fit of giggles that makes Dongmyeong finally snap out of it.

“Shut up!” Dongmyeong hastily tries to cover himself up, entire body beginning to burn up, face probably as red a tomato.

“Found him!”

Dongmyeong jolts up, head banging against the desk above him, only adding onto his embarrassment. He hisses out a curse, which of course Dongju hears.

“Ooh, I’m telling mom,” Dongju teases, taking a seat on the floor next to his twin under the desk. “Who you talking to?”

Dongmyeong shoves his phone to Dongju, rubbing his head.

“Woah, dude, you’re burning—“

Dongmyeong swats the younger’s worried hands away, huffing as he crosses his arms to cool down from his embarrassment. Dongju sighs, rolling his eyes before turning his attention to the boy on the screen.

“ _Hey Dongju,_ ” Giwook waves.

“Hey Giwook,” Dongju reciprocates. “My brother bothering you again?”

“ _He’s saving me, actually,_ ” Giwook replies. “ _There’s so many kids downstairs and I have, like, ten minutes left to talk before I enter back into chaos,_ ” he explains, making Dongmyeong’s heart skip just the tiniest bit. “ _Merry Christmas, by the way._ ”

“Right back atcha,” Dongju finger guns before tossing Dongmyeong back his phone. The latter juggles it in his hands before finally grabbing hold of it. He scowls at his brother, who’s already standing up.

“C’mon, mom’s gonna yell at me if you don’t get your butt back in the living room.” Dongju grabs Dongmyeong’s arm, tugging him out from under the desk.

“Okay, okay, I’ll be there in a minute!” The older swats his brother’s arm away.

“Whatever,” Dongju rolls his eyes, narrowing them at Dongmyeong. “It’s your fault if I get yelled at,” he says before finally leaving the office room. Dongmyeong breathes a sigh of relief, looking down at his phone, surprised to see a toddler boy climbing on top of Giwook on the screen. He stifles a laugh.

“Who’s that?” Dongmyeong asks, amusement coming back in his eyes. Giwook pulls the boy into his lap with a struggled huff.

“ _This is Minjun, my mom’s friend’s brother’s son,_ ” Giwook directs the toddler to face his phone propped against his bedside table.

“Hi Minjun!” Dongmyeong brightly greets, waving at the boy through the screen. Minjun waves back, giggling. “Be nice to your Giwook hyung, okay?”

Minjun nods, though he’s looking the other way, his short attention span now directed away from the phone. Giwook picks the boy up and sets him off screen.

“ _Go play downstairs I’ll be there in a second,_ ” Giwook nudges the boy to the door and off Minjun leaves, bouncing along. Dongmyeong lets himself coo at that before his attention turns back to Giwook.

“ _Looks like our conversation has been cut short,_ ” the younger frowns. Dongmyeong simply sighs, unsure how else to respond without being a total sap.

“ _Giwook oppa!_ ”

Giwook takes his turn to sigh, regretfully looking at his door.

“It’ll be alright! Text me if you need any help with them!” Dongmyeong tries to cheer Giwook up. It works, the latter’s smile reappearing on his face. He reaches for his phone.

“ _Talk to you later, ‘Myeong,_ ” Giwook waves through the camera. Dongmyeong happily waves back.

“Bye bye! Merry Christmas, ‘Gi.”

“ _Merry Christmas to you too. Bye, love you!_ ”

“Love you too!” Dongmyeong reciprocates before hanging up, practically glowing.

Until the realization hit him.

Did Giwook just say he loved him?!

**Author's Note:**

> Giwook and Dongmyeong aren’t dating yET lol
> 
> Anyways, happy holidays!!
> 
> Follow Jules on Twitter: [@earlsmokey](https://mobile.twitter.com/earlsmokey)  
> And read her fics on here: [earlsmokey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlsmokey/pseuds/earlsmokey)


End file.
